What Could've Been
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Gildarts finding out soon after Cornelia's passing that he has a daughter named Cana. TW for abuse.


**Song Of Hope: Yay! My first Fairy Tail one-shot! I just had this idea in my head, and decided it'd be a great fic. Well, R &R**

A little girl with short dark brown hair was crying in front of a grave, her clothes stained with a little mud.

"Mommy, why did you have to go to Heaven without me? And why can't I come with you?" Suddenly, she heard faint barking. She turned around and saw a little white dog coming towards her. She smiled. "Lila, you're sad too, aren't you?" The little dog jumped up on her and started licking away her tears. She laughed a little. "Lila, stop." But then, her eyes widened in realization. "Lila, I left you back with Auntie! That means-!"

"CANA!" She turned in fear towards the owner of the voice. A woman with red hair and big brown, almost black, eyes and a very voluptuous figure came towards her. The little girl was obviously terrified of the woman, as she started backing up, her bottom scraping against the freshly dug earth and her back hitting the gravestone. Lila started barking heavily at the woman, who had a sweet smile on her face. "Now Cana," she cooed, her voice thick with sweetness and kindness, "sweetie, you're not allowed to leave the house without Auntie's permission, remember." Her smile turned sadistic and cruel. "You remember what happened the last time you left without my permission, don't you," she questioned, her voice now filled with malice, like the knife you could see coming but couldn't avoid. Cana nodded.

"I'm sorry Auntie. I left Lila to keep you company. I just really wanted to visit Mommy." The woman's eyes hardened at Cana's statement, filled with levels of hatred and anger that had never been seen until then.

"You don't have a right to visit her! You'll barely remember her in a few years!" She grabbed Cana's hair and pulled her up, making her scream. Lila tried to jump up and bite her, but she couldn't get high up enough. "Now, let's go brat! You've got a lot of chores to do! Everything had better be spotless before sundown! And you don't get dinner since you left without permission!" Cana screamed.

 _"NO!"_

* * *

A man in a sharp looking suit, a black fedora, glasses, and holding a suitcase, walked into the guildhall of Fairy Tail, his face focused on the matter at hand as he walked into the elaborately decorated building. When he walked in, the first thing that happened was he got hit in the face with beer. His face showed his exasperation once he saw almost every one in guildhall un a full fledged battle, but he tried to ignore it and went up to two members of the guild who weren't fighting, a man with short blue hair, and another man with a pipe and a pompadour.

"Excuse me sirs, have either of you seen Mr. Clive?" The blue haired man raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Clive?" Then, he realized the guy he was talking about. "Oh, you mean Gildarts? He went on a job, and nobody ever knows when he's gonna come back." The man nodded, his face showing disappointment and a little bit of worry.

"Alright then. I'll be back when he returns, Mr.-"

"Macao. My name is Macao, and this here is Wakaba. Anyway, why would you want to see Gildarts?" The man pushed up his glasses.

"That is private information for only Mr. Gildarts and anyone he chooses to involve to know, as these are the rules I must abide by. However, I can reveal that it does have to do with his ex-wife's recent death." Wakaba looked shocked.

"Cornelia? You mean she died?" The man nodded.

"Yes, and I have some private matters to speak to him about involving her will. They are _extremely_ important." He turned around, ready to head out of the guildhall. "Make sure you pass along this information to Mr. Clive." Macao nodded.

"Okay then, Mr.-"

"I'm Mr. Smith, the late Miss Alberona's executor, that is, the person in charge of distributing her estate. Remind him of that, and tell him that there's a secret that she kept from him that he'll want to know." He handed Macao a card. "When Mr. Clive arrives, please contact me through this. It will send me a message, purely letting me know that you're contacting me, and it will also be a link that can let me come directly here." Macao nodded, taking the card.

"Alright then." Mr. Smith then started walking out, mumbling to himself, loud enough that Macao could hear him, but not loud enough so that he could understand it.

"God help that poor child. Gildarts had better be back before it's too late." Macao looked confused.

"What did you say?" Mr. Smith turned back and smiled at him.

"Nothing really. Have a nice day." He turned around and walked out. Macao was still confused.

"I wonder what's so important that he couldn't just bring it here with him."

* * *

Cana, now having a few scraps and bruises, was tying to sleep comfortably on a very worn and tattered bed mat, with a very thin and used blanket while in a small room. She was shivering.

"It's so cold in here." Lila came over to her and curled up next to her, trying to keep her warm. She smiled, putting her arms around the tiny, snow-white dog. "Thank you Lila." Through the door, she could hear her aunt, laughing.

"You're so funny John!" John laughed with her.

"Yeah, I guess I am! You're alone tonight, right?"

"Of course I am. I'm not married, and it's not like I have a kid or anything."

"Didn't you get your sister's brat?"

"Yeah, but she's asleep anyway, so we might as well be alone." He laughed.

"I guess so. What do you want to start with?"

"Whatever you want to John." Cana sighed. It was always a different guy every night, and the screams that she heard kept her up until late at night. She remember what Mr. Smith had said, and held on to that hope that he had given her.

* * *

Cana woke up, still cold, with Lila next to her, still fast asleep. She smiled and got up, hurrying to do her morning chores before her aunt woke up so that she wouldn't get in trouble. She quickly swept the floors, washed them, cleaned the dishes in the sink using her stool, and then cleaned the table the same way. Lila came out and came up to her after she was done, licking her face. She laughed, but tried to do it quietly, knowing that her aunt would get mad if she woke her up.

"Hi Lila. Be quiet. Remember, Auntie doesn't like being woken up." She shushed him to show her point, but then she started barking like crazy. Cana's eyes widened in fear. She shushed her again. "Sh! Quiet Lila! You're gonna wake up Auntie!"

"It's too late for that." Cana turned towards the voice of her aunt. She was obviously still tired and had just gotten out of bed, her hair in complete disarray. She had a demon like aura around her.

"G-g-good morning Auntie." She slapped her.

"How can it be good if I was woken up so early?!" She pulled Cana up by her short hair, making the girl scream. "And it's all because of your damn dog!" Lila started barking more, once again trying to bite the elder woman and failing. "Maybe I should just have him put down!" Cana's expression changed to pain and fear, rather than just pain.

"No, please don't punish Lila! She's just a puppy! She's still learning how to behave! I'll try extra hard to train her well, I promise!" Her aunt tsked and then dropped her.

"The only reason why I'm not doing anything more to you is because that lawyer and the social worker are coming today, and if I lose custody of you, I lose my money that I get for supporting you. Go take a bath, and if that leaves a bruise, I'll get some make-up." Cana nodded, hurrying off to the bathroom.

 _"Where are you Daddy? Are you gonna come for me?"_

* * *

The Town of Magnolia started shifting, moving itself around a single man with red hair, brown eyes, and a very tall and muscular build. As such, Macao held out the card that Mr. Smith had given him.

"Looks like Gildarts is back. Huh?" The card started glowing. Then, Mr. Smith appeared in front of him.

"I'm assuming Mr. Clive has returned?" Macao nodded, not all shocked at the sudden appearance of someone.

"Yeah. He's not here yet, but the town's going into Gildarts Shift." Mr. Smith nodded, pushing his glasses up.

"I see. I've done a bit of research into Mr. Clive's life and history, so I'm well aware of why this needs to occur. I only wish it could've happened far sooner." Macao looked confused.

"And why's that?" He turned towards Macao, a sad smile on his face.

"That's strictly Mr. Clive's business. If he chooses to share the information with you, then you'll know, but for now, this will strictly be between myself, Mr. Clive, and the other parties involved." Macao raised an eyebrow.

"Other parties?" Then, the doors to the guildhall opened, with the same name from earlier walking in. Macao smiled and pointed at him. "Well, there's your man right there! Give him my condolences for Cornelia." Mr. Smith nodded.

"Will do." He walked over to Gildarts, who was talking to some of the other members of Fairy Tail. "Excuse me, Mr. Gildarts Clive." He looked at the smaller man.

"Yeah, what is it?" Mr. Smith took off his hat.

"My name is Mr. Smith. I have some information that I need to divulge to you in private." With that, he grabbed Gildarts's arm and the two disappeared. Wakaba was in shock.

"WHAT?! Did Gildarts seriously just get kidnapped by that guy?!" Macao walked over, shaking his head.

"No, there's some private information that he needs to tell Gildarts." Wakaba raised an eyebrow.

"You do remember I was there too, right?"

"Yeah, but you have a bad memory. It has to do with Cornelia, so we should stay out of it. I'd really hate to get on Gildarts's bad side." Wakaba nodded.

"I agree."

* * *

They suddenly appeared in what looked like a dining room. Gildarts looked really pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?! You know who I am, right?!" Mr. Smith nodded, letting go and sitting down in a chair, opening his briefcase.

"I probably know who you are more than you know yourself Mr. Clive. Now, you'll want to sit down for this information." Gildarts was still pissed.

"And why should I listen to you?!" Mr. Smith gave him a dead serious look.

"Because I'm the executor of your ex-wife's will. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Cornelia died, a little over three months ago." That got Gildarts from pissed to shocked.

"She…what?" Mr. Smith nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say that, but it's true. There's even more shocking information to come, so if you would please sit down?" Gildarts complied, sitting across from the man.

"How did she die?"

"Well, she was very sick, but kept pushing herself to work hard, instead of taking it easy. If she had done so, she probably would've been able to recover." Gildarts seemed a bit upset.

"The why the hell didn't she take time off work?! I know her job had more than enough money to support her, so why would she work herself so much?" Mr. Smith pulled some papers out of the briefcase.

"This is where the second dose of surprising news comes in. Mr. Clive, Cornelia had a daughter, named Cana." Gildarts was even more shocked at that, standing up.

"She had a kid with someone else?!" Mr. Smith frowned at him.

"Mr. Clive, I suggest you sit down and let me finish my explanations." Gildarts grumbled to himself and begrudgingly sat down. "Now, as I saw saying, she had a daughter named Cana. Because the father wasn't there to help out, she had to work enough for the both of them." Gildarts growled at that.

"What kind of father isn't around for his kid?! If I get my hands on the guy who knocked her up, I'm gonna pulverize him!" Mr. Smith sighed.

"I highly doubt you can legitimately beat yourself up. Mr. Clive, she's your daughter." This time, Gildarts stood up, throwing the chair back at the wall and smashing it.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Mr. Smith looked annoyed at the destruction of his property, although he had been expecting it, as Gildarts was the most powerful man in Fairy Tail next to the master of the guild himself.

"Would you please calm down sir? Take a seat and a few deep breaths. Once you calm down, I will continue." Gildarts grabbed another chair and sat down, complying only because he wanted to hear more about his daughter and didn't feel like wasting the energy to beat it out of him when he'd do it if he simply complied. "As I was saying, you have a daughter, named Cana, Cana Alberona. Currently, she's in the custody of a relative, and will remain so until she is of legal age, unless you choose to intervene." Gildarts raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"She decided that, in the occurrence of her death, if Cana was still a minor, that she would be placed in the custody of a family member. However, since you are Cana's biological father, not to mention Cornelia's ex-husband, you could take custody of her as such. While Cornelia didn't want you to have the responsibility of taking care of Cana, and therefore instilled some else as her guardian, you can still fight for her." Gildarts sighed.

"As much as I'd love to be a part of my apparent daughter's life, I work too much, I wouldn't be able to be there for her. Cornelia's parents would be far better for her than me." He stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should get back to my guild. Thanks for telling me though. Now I can go visit her, right? What do you give a six year old? She's probably that old since that's how long ago it was that I last saw Cornelia. Maybe I'll ask Hope. She has a way with kids." Mr. Smith shook his head.

"Please stop talking to yourself Mr. Clive. I don't think you understand the situation fully. Mr. and Mrs. Alberona are not Cana's current guardians. They passed away well over a year ago." Gildarts's eyes widened as his face paled, knowing that Cornelia only had one other relative who could possibly be taking care of Cana.

"What?! But that can only mean-" Mr. Smith cut him off.

"That's right. She is currently in the custody of one miss Ruby Alberona." Gildarts looked pissed.

"What the hell was Cornelia _thinking_?! Ruby's completely insane!" Mr. Smith nodded.

"I agree with you. However, Cornelia thought that Ruby was a good person. Ruby was completely different around Cornelia, and acted like a decent human being. This is what led her to believe that Ruby would be a good guardian for Cana. However, I can tell that Cana's not doing well and that Ruby doesn't even want Cana around. While they try to hide it, I've seen Cana's obvious signs of physical abuse by her behavior, though not by marks on her body, and hints of emotional abuse as well. She flinches every time anyone's hand gets anywhere near her, she just says sentences as if they were memorized when we ask her questions, she's starting to shut off emotionally and basically turn into a mindless slave of Ruby's, and not to mention, I'm pretty sure that Ruby had been covering up Cana's bruises with make-up. I think the only thing pulling her through is her dog, Lila. Ruby has the social worker completely fooled, but I can tell that Cana's not safe where she is." Gildarts was even more pissed.

"If that bimbo doesn't want Cana around, then why doesn't she just let them take her away, put her in an orphanage or something?!" He pushed his glasses up.

"Simply put, money. Anyone who is raising children through the system, whether a stranger's child or a relative's child, gets money from the government to do so. Not to mention, Cornelia had quiet a lot of money from her life insurance. A majority of it went to her funeral, but a good portion was left over. That amount is currently under Cana's name, as well as all that Cana inherited from her mother, which was pretty much everything. However, since Cana is a minor, that money and the property that she inherited will be managed by her legal guardian until she is of legal age. That means that she can freely spend the money and sell anything else if she wants. Cornelia didn't think of putting anything in her will to prevent that because she trusted Ruby." Gildarts slammed his fist on the table, turning it into a pile of cubes.

"That damned Ruby! I'll kill that bitch!" Mr. Smith stood up, his face showing seriousness, but his eyes pleading.

"Now, I'm talking from a non-legal standpoint. I'm talking to you as a friend of Cornelia's and as a person who is worried about Cana's safety." He handed Gildarts some directions. "Follow these directions, go see her, and decide for yourself whether or not you want to raise your daughter. Her idiot of a social worker will be coming to check up on her sometime next week, so I suggest you take care of it before then. I'll send you back to Fairy Tail now." In a burst of light, Gildarts was in the middle of the guildhall again.

"What the hell?!" Macao walked up to him.

"Hey! Did you get whatever it was Cornelia left you?" Gildarts smiled at the piece of paper.

"Not exactly. Get everyone to my house. I've got a plan."

* * *

Cana, now looking clean and much nicer, stood next to her aunt in front of the doorway. Ruby put her hands on Cana's shoulders and spoke in her ear.

"Remember, we're a happy, loving family, and you wouldn't want to live with anyone else." Cana nodded.

"Okay Auntie." There was a knock on the door. Ruby opened it, smiling for a broad shouldered man with blue hair, black eyes, and wearing a sharp brown suit with a simple blue circular pin in it. Ruby was slightly confused at first, but smiled at him all the same.

"And, who might you be?" The man smirked, seeming please with himself.

"I'm the social worker." Ruby frowned.

"You're not the usual one." He nodded.

"I realize this, since I've never been here before. Someone high up thought he wasn't doing his job properly, so they sent me in his place." Not far away, the usual social worker was tied to a tree, screaming through a gag.

Lila sniffed the strange man and barked, but in a happy way. He smiled at the dog and picked it up. Lila then proceeded to lick the man's face.

"Well, you're a friendly little guy."

"Girl," corrected Cana. "Lila's a girl." The man laughed.

"Is that so? Well, she's a good girl!" Ruby cleared her throat.

"Excuse me sir, but could I please get your name?" The man smirked at her, putting down Pena.

"Just call me Mr. C for now. It'll change depending on how this goes. Now, can I please see Cana's bedroom?" Ruby nodded.

"Of course." She led them up the stairs and to her own room. "I can't afford a bed for her right now, so we're currently sharing mine. Her bed is my bed, see?" Mr. C raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have the money to buy her a bed? Didn't Cornelia have a lot of money in a locked up account? Couldn't you use that?" Ruby smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, you may not know about it, but there's this thing called college, or university. It's relatively new. It's school after basic optional schooling, you know, elementary, middle, and high school. It's a place where you get to learn about specific jobs, different from a trade school. Cornelia was hoping to send sweet little Cana here to college. So, for now, the money is staying where it is, excepting for her current schooling." Mr. C nodded.

"I am fully aware of college, I was just unaware that the purpose of that account. Now, can I see her clothes?" Ruby paled, but still smiled.

"Her… clothes?" Mr. C nodded.

"Yes, her clothes. Unlike other social workers, I'm not interested in how you act. I'm interested in how well she's provided for. I don't care well she's treated. If she doesn't have enough clothes, then it's completely pointless." Ruby nodded, still nervous.

"Oh, I, um, I completely understand that! It's just, she's a child, and she outgrows her clothes so fast. I gave away a majority of her clothes, and I haven't had a chance to get her new clothes, so she only has a few outfits right now. Of course, I was planning on going tomorrow!" He nodded.

"Of course, but, I'd like to see the clothes she currently has." Ruby's face paled even further.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure if you would. They're really kind of ratty. Short of her current outfit, they're all in pretty bad shape. I'm planning on throwing those away." In her head, she was swearing. _"Shit! If I show him her clothes, he'll know I'm lying about the bedrooms! Cana's clothes are in her own room, with the bed mat!"_ Cana tugged on Mr. C's pant leg.

"Mr. C, here they are." She held up a small pile of clothes. Ruby sighed in relief.

 _"The brat knows her place. Good."_ Ruby smiled at him. "As you can see, she doesn't have many, but I'll be getting the rest tomorrow." She took the clothes and shoved them hastily into one of the drawers. "Anything else?" He nodded.

"I'd like to see what food you have. Gotta make sure she's eating right." Ruby started sweating.

"Of, of course." Once again, she was swearing in her head. _"Does this asshole know how to do his job?! Why the hell is he going above and beyond what normal social workers do?! The other guy just asked Cana a few questions! He never went so far in depth!"_ She led him back downstairs. "It would've been better if you'd said that in the first place, while we were still on the first floor." He nodded.

"I know, but I get sent to break up routines. I've seen plenty of cases where their was major child abuse, but most of the workers before didn't see it because they were too used to a routine with that particular family. I don't know what your routine is, but I can easily break it apart by being a little strange and doing things in a weird order. I guess you could say I'm good at breaking things." He chuckled at his joke. Ruby chuckled nervously.

"How funny." They got downstairs. Ruby opened the fridge and showed it to him. "See, there's plenty of food. Milk, eggs, butter, cheese, we've got plenty." He looked in it and frowned.

"There's no meat. How can you expect Cana to grow up properly without any meat in her diet?" Ruby paled at that, sweating nervously.

"Well, um, I can't stomach meat, so I don't buy it. I usually supplement it with beans and other protein rich foods, and leafy greens for iron!" He narrowed his eyes as she closed the fridge.

"Is that so? Then why didn't I see any of those in the fridge? There's more dairy than anything else. Do you at least have some bread?" She nodded, opening a cabinet door that had bread, but she stood in front of it to hide all the junk food that she was addicted to.

"As you can see, we have plenty of bread!" He frowned at her.

"Move aside. I wanna see what else is in that cabinet." She begrudgingly moved out of the way to show off her junk food. "Hm, lots of sweets I see. Chocolate, candy, cakes."

"We eat those rarely!" She quickly shut the cabinet door. "Hardly ever in fact! That's just for when Cana brings home good test scores!"

"That's an awful lot when tests aren't given out that often." He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let me just say that something here stinks, and when it stinks, I take away custody."

"You can't do that!" Ruby pulled Cana close to her, her nails digging into the girl's skin. "Cana is my niece and I have every right to take care of her! Cornelia left Cana's care to me in her will!"

"She does have a father you know," Mr. C pointed out. He's been contacted and will be perfectly happy to take her in."

"That piece of shit," Ruby spat out with a laugh, her hands rubbing Cana's arms, hard and making her whimper ever so slightly. "He's a no good bum of a wizard! He's so clumsy that he destroys whole cities when he trips! He's not good enough to take care of a child!"

"Careful there," said Mr. C with a smirk, "you're gonna rub off the make up you've been using to cover up Cana's bruises."

"What?" Ruby looked down and saw that she had, indeed, rubbed off the make up covering Cana's bruises. Mr. C grabbed Ruby with one hand and pulled her away from Cana, picking up the girl and placing her on his hip.

"Those bruises are proof that you haven't been taking care of her, otherwise you wouldn't have tried so hard to cover them up. You've officially lost custody of Cana," he informed her. "I'm taking her to her father, who already has everything ready for her to treat her properly."

"A-Am I really leaving," Cana asked, a little stunned.

"No you aren't," screamed Ruby. "I won't loose her! She still has to pay for everything she's done! If it weren't for her then Cornelia would still be alive!"

"Cana's just a child. You're acting like she went at Cornelia with an ax. I suggest you seek help." He started walking out, Lila following behind them while Ruby shouted furiously.

"Is that a man tied up to a tree," Cana asked as she pointed at him. "Wait, is that our social worker?"

"Yep," replied Mr. C with a laugh. "Sorry to say, I'm not the social worker." He untied and ungagged the social worker and cut him free of his bindings.

"What do you think you're doing," the social worker demanded to know. Mr. C pulled out the pin on his jacket, pressing the middle of the circle with his thumb.

"Getting the evidence to prove that Ruby has been abusing Cana," he responded, handing the pin over to the social worker. "This has all the evidence I need to prove that Cana should be with her father, or should I say me?" His appearance melted away to show Gildarts Clive.

"Daddy," asked Cana, recognizing him from pictures that her mother had shown her. He smiled and ruffled her hair as the social worker watched the recordings.

"That's right," he said. "And you're coming home with me to Magnolia. I've got a surprise waiting there for you." The social worker tapped the middle of the circle, shutting off the recording.

"I've seen enough," he said as he looked up at Gildarts. "How could I have been so blind to this?"

"Because Ruby's a master manipulator," Gildarts replied as he walked off. "Now I'm gonna take care of my daughter from now. It's my right as her father."

"I fully agree," said the social worker as he put the lacrima in a pocket. "I'll show this to my superiors. I have no doubt in my mind that they'll allow you to take custody of Cana with this knowledge."

"So I never have to see Aunty Ruby ever again," Cana asked, tearing up in happiness. "I really don't have to see her?"

"Nope," said Gildarts with a smile. "From now on you'll only ever know smiling, friendly faces!" He stared out towards the horizon. "And they'll never hurt you."

* * *

Gildarts, Cana, and Lila stood in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall, with Cana holding onto Gildarts's hand tightly as she stared at the doors.

"I'm scared." She looked up at her father. "What if they don't like me?"

"They will," he assured. "And if they don't I'll make em!" He pushed open the doors, with everyone in the guild popping their party poppers as a banner fell down that said "WELCOME CANA" in rainbow letters. Cana squealed and hid behind Gildarts's leg, but slowly came out once she realized it was a celebration.

"Welcome to the guild Cana," said Macao.

"She is just the cutest thing ever," said another woman with brown hair, green eyes, and a round stomach like she was pregnant. "Hi, nice to meet you Cana, I'm Hope! Oh, aren't you just precious?!"

"Simmer down Hope," said a man behind her with dark blue hair pulled back in a ponytail, violet eyes, and wearing traditional oriental attire. He gently pulled her back by the shoulder. "Don't crowd her, she just got here."

"Can you ever keep control of your wife Isi," teased Wakaba.

"What kind of relationship do you have with yours if you think you need to "control" your wife," pointed out Isi as he folded his arms over his chest. "Sorry that Hope and I actually have a successful relationship where we aren't putting each other in positions of power above the other."

"You make me sick Wakaba," said Hope with a hand on her stomach. "You're officially never allowed to baby sit."

"Come on, I was kidding!"

"Tiny tot looks just like Cornelia," said another woman with hair the same shade as cherry blossoms and deep violet eyes, hunching down and hugging her knees as she looked at Cana.

"She sure does Manna," said Gildarts with a smile as he ruffled her hair. "What are you doing back? I thought you were on a job!"

"I was," she replied as she stood up, leaning against a nearby table, "but it was boring so I finished it quickly and came back."

"That was an SS Class job," said Wakaba in shock. Manna just laughed.

"Well guess I gotta try a decade quest soon then! It'd be nothing for Gildarts though." She looked back towards him. "The last decade quest you took only lasted you a year right? Well I'm sure I can at least do mine in 2 years."

"You S Class wizards are insane," said Macao as Master Makarov made his way to the front of the guildhall.

"That's why I choose for them to take on the missions that they do," he said with a smile. "My name is Master Makarov, and I am the master of Fairy Tail. You must be Cana."

"I am," she said shyly, looking at all the people greeting her. "Are you all here to greet me?"

"Of course we are," said Wakaba. "You're Gildarts's daughter, which means you're already one of us."

"Fairy Tail is a family," said Master Makarov. "Even when your father isn't around because of his work, don't forget that you'll always have a home and family here in the guild. Know that as long as you're a part of Fairy Tail, you'll never be alone."

"Can Lila be a part of Fairy Tail too," Cana asked as she held up the small dog. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at how cute Cana's question was.

"Yes, Lila can join Fairy Tail too," said Master Makarov. "Welcome to your new home."

 **Song Of Hope: Ahahaha yeah I snuck in a couple of my OCs. I thought it'd be fun to since we don't know much about the members who were there when Macao and Wakaba were still young! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
